


Door Number 3

by t_iney



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Character Study, Crossover, F/F, I MEAN TECHNICALLY, M/M, Rated Teen for Cusses, The Waitress AU that no one asked for, little bits of angst, references backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_iney/pseuds/t_iney
Summary: VOID THEATRE PRESENTS:WAITRESSMEET THE CASTJENNA: TAAKODAWN: RENBECKY: MERLECAL: LUCRETIADR. POMATTER: KRAVITZOGIE: CASSIDYEARL: KLARGJOE: AVILULU: ANGUSMEET THE CREWSTAGE MANAGER: KILLIANASSISTANT STAGE MANAGER: CAREYSET DESIGN: NOELLELIGHTING AND SOUND: MAGNUSMUSIC DIRECTOR: JOHANNSTAGE DIRECTOR: ISTUS





	1. What's Inside

**Author's Note:**

> In which Taako finally loses.
> 
> I recommend listening to the correlating song before you read! And if you listen to the songs only when the chapters come out, then you'll have digested the whole Waitress soundtrack in nice bite-sized pieces. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_OA3xcRX_I&list=PLw7xoecj4hlQ8Hrpb6YjX7L81LQHH9rOY&index=1

**WHAT’S INSIDE**

Taako & Ensemble

 

 

 

_Sugar_

 

“Come on, Taako, it’ll be great!”

 

“No!”

 

_Sugar_

 

“Why can’t you just think about it? Just take a night, and--”

 

“Okay, thought about it, long and hard, still no!”

 

_Sugar, butter_

 

“Just try it this one time, and I’ll never ask again!”

 

“You always say that.”

 

“Well, you’ve never tried.”

 

_Sugar, butter_

 

“...”

 

“Is that a yes??”

 

“It’s not a yes.”

 

“Is it a maybe?”

 

_Sugar, butter, flour_

 

“Maybe. Just to get you off my back.”

 

“Yessss”

 

“You’re the worst, Magnus.”

 

_Sugar, butter, flour_

 

Just this once.

 

_I add the flour to begin what I am hoping to start_

_And then it’s down with the recipe and bake from the heart_

 

It definitely wasn’t true that he had never tried. But Magnus didn’t need to know that.

 

_What’s inside? Everyone wants to know what’s inside_

_And I always tell them but I feel more than words can say_

 

Taako’s life was a storm, a tornado that sucked up whatever it touched only to spit it back out once it was destroyed. He thought it had mangled theatricals well enough. Apparently not, if Magnus had anything to say about it.

 

_What’s inside? Simple question, so then what’s the answer?_

_My whole life is in here_

 

He had known Magnus (and by extension, some of his theatre friends, notably Merle) for years, but in all that time he had managed to stay vague about his past. They didn’t press him.

 

_In this kitchen baking_

 

He couldn’t think of a single person who really knew him, no one but himself.

 

_What a mess I’m making._


	2. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REHEARSALS BEGIN THIS WEEK!
> 
> ENSEMBLE REPORT FOR REHEARSAL 5:30-9:30 PM, WEEKDAYS
> 
> MAIN CAST PLEASE CONSULT STAGE DIRECTOR FOR INDIVIDUAL SCHEDULES
> 
> -K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus loves his friends.

**OPENING UP**

Taako, Merle, Ren, Lucretia & Ensemble

  
  


_ The day starts like the rest we’ve seen _

_ Another carbon copy of an old routine _

 

Magnus was elated.

 

Finally, FINALLY, he had gotten Taako to audition for something. And the little punk scored the lead role.

 

_ Days keep coming _

_ One out, one in _

_ They keep coming _

 

It was all according to plan: Taako would star in the show, fall in love with fame, start working full time as an actor, and then they’d hang out all the time at the theatre. Magnus and Taako and Merle and everybody would all hang out and be friends all the time. He knew Taako would do great. He was so dramatic; theatre would come naturally to him. He was on TV before, too, although Magnus didn’t know what show. Taako was always vague about it. Probably some obscure game show.

 

_ Opening up _

_ Letting the day in _

_ Over a cup we’ll say _

 

Magnus had tried convincing Taako to do something, ANYTHING related to acting for so long now it had practically become a game. Magnus always had hope in his heart that Taako would eventually say yes, but he still wasn’t expecting it. Which made it all the more thrilling when Taako showed up on audition day.

 

_ I wouldn’t call this place a happy end _

_ But I been ‘round the block and just came back again _

 

Merle, of course, never tried to help a guy out with their battles. He usually took Taako’s side, even, telling Magnus that he should “let it go” and “let the kid do what he wants”. He probably just didn’t want to share the spotlight. Fair, since Taako got the lead, while Merle’s part consisted mostly of following Taako around.

 

_ Ordered up is how the day will find me _

_ Everything in its place and time and _

_ I like the way most of the days look exactly the same _

 

And Ren! Magnus didn’t even know she had an interest in acting. He should have asked before. She was always really nice to them all at the bar, even though they tended to be on the loud side. She asked Magnus for the theatre’s address after patiently listening to another round of:

 

“Come onnnnn! It’ll be fun!”

 

“NO.”

 

“Don’t you want to be a star? Don’t you want to be FAMOUS?”

 

“I’ve already been famous, Magnus dear, I don’t need a second go.”

 

He didn’t expect her to actually audition. Then again, he wasn’t expecting Taako to audition either. 

 

_ Check the clock tick, tick, tock _

_ Don’t stop, serve with a smile _

 

Everyone seemed to be having a good time with it, which was all that really mattered to Magnus. It was nice to see his friends all together.

 

_ Days like these, we can only do the best we can _

_ ‘Till we do it again _

 

The whole cast and crew were getting along really well, too. Merle’s weird jokes at Lucretia about their characters’ affair were replied to with a disapproving but playful glare every time. Since Cassidy had snagged a pretty major role, Avi--who was hardly in the show at all this time around--was helping Magnus out backstage, which helped him not feel like such a third wheel around Carey and Killian. Even Johann seemed to be doing alright, the pop music a pretty dramatic departure from his usual slow-jams.

 

_ Hello _

_ How ya been _

 

The new members were awesome as well. Most people already knew Taako from being around Magnus and Merle, so it was easy for him to be accepted as one of the group. Ren was less well-known, but she was such a social butterfly that she ended up being popular awfully quick.

 

_ Thank you _

 

The other new guy seemed nice enough, but he was so quiet. Magnus couldn’t even remember his name. He was from England, or something, and he said he had acted before, but past that Magnus didn’t know a thing about him.

 

_ Come again _

 

In any case, Magnus knew it was going to be a great show. Everyone he loved was a part of it, and the people he loved were talented as hell. 

 

_ Some things never change. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm glad apparently this is a thing people want?? And have been thinking about???? I really was not expecting for people to tell me that they had been hoping for a Waitress the musical adventure zone au. I'm here for your niche interests. I know it's starting kinda slow but I promise there's some fun stuff in store and more self-indulgence.


	3. The Negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL REHEARSALS ARE CLOSED FOR ANYONE WHO IS NOT ACTIVELY REHEARSING OR PART OF THE CURRENT STAGE CREW. ANYONE WHO ATTENDS THAT DOES NOT NEED TO BE THERE WILL BE ESCORTED OFF THE PREMISES.
> 
> -K
> 
> that means you, Lucas!!
> 
> -Carey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Taako is totally calm.

**THE NEGATIVE**

Merle, Ren, Taako

 

 

 

_ Come on, honey, you’ve waited long enough _

_ Get to it and do it _

 

Much as he was loathe to tell Magnus, for fear of his head collapsing in on itself, Taako was getting a lot out of involving himself with this show. 

 

He was starting to have way more of a social life, for one thing. Since all his loser friends were theatre geeks, he was constantly bored when rehearsals were going on. He thought, in hindsight, that auditioning was a genius move on his part. Now he was never bored.

 

_ It’s no or it’s yes _

_ But either way you gotta take the test _

 

Of course, auditioning had been a split-second decision. The seed had been planted, sure, but when he first gave Magnus that “maybe”, he did so thinking he’d start prepping for the next show the theatre put on. After this one was over. 

 

Instead, he found himself strolling into the theatre as casually as he could manage, at the very last minute, hoping that they wouldn’t let him audition. Pretending not to be prepared. 

 

(In reality, there were so many monologues and 16-bar song bits drilled into his brain from his youth that he couldn’t be caught unprepared for an audition if he tried.)

 

_ We’ll keep our focus on the negative _

 

So audition he did, and soon enough Taako found himself hoping against hope that he wouldn’t make the callback list, and soon after that convincing himself that he wouldn’t get the role, and soon after THAT trying to make sense of his weird combo of dread and excitement when he found out he did.

 

Only then, after he had secured the lead and sent his competition home crying, did he think to do any research on the play he was starring in.

 

“Listened” was a generous term to describe what Taako did when Magnus first explained the premise of the show. Something about a waitress, and a kid, and a love affair. Yeah, whatever.

 

So it was on the train home after checking the final cast list, absentmindedly reading the wiki synopsis on his phone, when he realized that the show would entail so much...baking. 

 

_ Funny how one night can ruin your whole life _

 

But, well, there was no backing out now. All the baking was fake, he kept telling himself. Besides, if he freaked out and bailed, Magnus would DEFINITELY try some cheesey supportive shit, and it would be the worst. He’d just have to grin and bear it.

 

That’s what acting is, right?

 

_ This will all be alright _

 

That little freakout was over now, thank you. Taako wasn’t going to waste all his time and immeasurable talent doing a shit job just because of his weird brain. 

 

The baking was fake. The feelings were fake. Everything was fake. That’s theatre, right?

 

_ It was only one night _

 

Although, it was fake the last time. Fake didn’t guarantee that there wouldn’t be consequences. 

 

But he was in it now. No backing out.

 

_ That means the test is ready _

_ This is it _

 

This was a bad idea. 

  
_ Shit. _


	4. What Baking Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE, YOU MUST HAVE YOUR LINES MEMORIZED IN TWO WEEKS. START STUDYING NOW.  
>   
> -K
> 
> uh, and good luck!  
>   
> -Carey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Taako grins and bears it.

**WHAT BAKING CAN DO**

Taako, Chorus

 

 

 

_Make it work_

_Make it easy_

 

“Hey-o, Taako! How ya doin’, bud?”

 

Taako stumbled forward as a Magnus-sized hand clapped him on the back in greeting. He caught himself just in time to see Magnus snickering at his stumble.

 

Taako stuck his tongue out at him. “Jerk!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Magnus was still smiling, but Taako could tell he was being genuine. What a sap. “Anyway, how’s things? You like the show? You like your part? You like your wonderful and talented crew?”

 

_Make it clever and craft it into pieces_

 

“Oh yeah, the crew is absolutely baller. There is this one guy though, TOTAL shithead.”

 

“Taako, don’t talk about Avi that way!”

 

“Oh come on, Avi isn’t even technically part of the crew!”

 

“But if it’s not Avi, who could this mysterious shithead be?” Magnus went wide-eyed and quizzical, faking innocence.

 

“The same guy who goes around pushing everyone!”

 

“I didn’t mean to push you! I apologized!”

 

“Tell that to my poor aching back, Magnus,” Taako pretended to double over in pain before springing back to full height.

 

“You’re so dramatic."

 

“That’s why I’m the lead.”

 

“Oh yeah! You never answered my question. How do you like the show? Are you having fun?”

 

_Even doubt can be delicious_

 

“Oh, yeah! The show is good so far. Haven’t read the whole thing.”

 

“Excuse me??”

 

“Well, look, I have a JOB, Magnus, I can’t spend all my spare time reading.”

 

“But you...you’re...Jenna is the MAIN CHARACTER, Taako.”

 

“And she’s very nice so far!”

 

“Can’t you just read it on the train home? It’s not that long, dude.”

 

He could. He started to, a couple times. But he hadn’t finished it yet.

 

_And it washes off of all the dirty dishes_

 

“Yeah, yeah, get off my case! I’ll finish it soon.”

 

“You really should, dude, you need to know your lines!”

 

“Hey, who’s the actor and who’s the techie here?”

 

“Alright! Fine! Don’t say I didn’t warn you when Istus destroys you, though.”

 

“Consider me warned. Anyway, as fun as this has been, I gotta get going. Need my beauty rest.”

 

“Alright, well, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

“Byeee!” Taako turned on his heel and waved in one motion, quick to get out the door so Magnus couldn’t see his face. So Magnus couldn’t see how miserable he looked.

 

_I place it on display_

 

He had to put on a happy face for Magnus. He did NOT want Magnus to be comforting him about this ridiculous hang up.

 

_And then I’ll slice and_

_Serve my worries away_

 

He didn’t want to read this play. He didn’t want to be in this fucking play. Why did he audition for this FUCKING play. Was it really just to appease Magnus? No, he had thought it would be _fun_. That ship had sailed.

 

The first act had his character reminiscing about a motherly figure who taught her to bake, dealing with being trapped in a crappy job and a worse marriage, a fluke ruining her life, and her impulsivity ruining her life even more. Yeah, great fun.

 

Why did he have to be Jenna, of all characters? He could maybe stand to watch this distorted mirror of his life play out over and over, but why did he have to act it? It was like fate wasn’t satisfied just screwing him over repeatedly, but had to mock him for it too. He was so done with this.

 

But he was stuck here.

 

_I can twist it into sugar, butter covered pieces_

 

He’d have to keep on truckin’ for Magnus’s sake (or more precisely, for the sake of not being subject to worried glances all the time for the next two months). He was gonna have to suck it up and read the goddamn play.

 

_Nevermind what’s underneath it_

 

He’d do it tonight. He knew how it was gonna end. She was going to fall in love with her baby and have a renewed love of life or whatever, and everything would turn out great.

 

_I’ll bake me a door to help make it through_

 

That was the problem with happy endings. They were predictable. You could always tell how something would end based on how it began. Real life never worked that way.

 

_I learned that from you_

 

No, real life would lull you into security before exploding beneath you, leaving you with nothing. Real life would strip happiness away from you no matter what you did to stop it. And there was nothing he had ever been able to do about it.

 

He couldn’t believe he actually got stuck in a play about baking.

 

_Mama it’s amazing what baking can do_

 

Taako still baked sometimes. And it was fine. He was awesome at it. He never gave any of it to anybody. He made whole cakes (no way he’d be caught dead making a mini-dessert) and threw them out when he was done. It was a huge waste. But he couldn’t NOT bake.

 

And he couldn’t stand to let anyone else eat any.

 

_Tell them all my secrets but disguise them_

 

So baking wasn’t exactly the problem, it was the people that were the problem. The performance for other people. Or, maybe just the combination of baking and acting. He could act. He acted every day of his life. Magnus and Merle knew nothing about him; he deserved a Tony for that.

 

_So they dance on the tongues_

_Of the very people that they’re secrets from_

 

They probably had pieced together something from offhand comments, like that he had been in foster care, or that he had been on TV, but they never questioned him on it, so they didn’t know much. They were some of the only people he had ever gotten close to who didn’t question him on every little thing. He was embarrassed to even think it, but he had really struck gold in the friendship department, there.

 

_Though better never lasts forever_

 

Another thing that was probably going to be pulled out from under him, by the time this play was over. He would have to pretend to be fine with everything for months. If he didn’t, thick as he was, Magnus would notice immediately his change of demeanor. Or Merle would go all surrogate father on him and try talking to him, “man to man,” which was possibly worse.

 

_Even as the walls come tumbling down_

 

That all sounded unbearable. He lied a little most days, so this wouldn’t be a huge change, Taako thought. When was the last time in his life when he was actually honest with people?

 

He thought for a minute, and it was probably way back when he lived on the farm. Before fate ever decided to send a storm his way.

 

_Something I never got the chance to ask her about_

 

This wasn’t going to be a big deal, just business as usual, but maybe a bit more exaggerated. That’s theatre!

 

_So with flour on my hands_

_I’ll show them all how goddamn happy I am_

 

It wouldn’t be so bad. He’d come out the other end with some extra change, and maybe Magnus wouldn’t constantly hound him about auditioning anymore.

 

_Sugar, butter, flour, don’t let me down_

 

He was going to give the performance of his life for a few months, then he’d get to phone it in once it was actually showtime. And it would all be over, then.

  
_Let’s see the next amazing thing baking does now._


	5. Club Knocked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody, your doing great. keep it up. and don't forget to keep studying your lines!
> 
> -Carey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus has second thoughts.

**CLUB KNOCKED UP**

John Cook, Christy Killgore, Aaron Styles, Jaime Green

 

 

_ Knock knock _

_ Knock knock _

_ Who’s there _

_ Who’s there _

 

Magnus was beginning to be...less elated.

 

Nothing was going wrong. Everyone was still getting along, and everyone was still talented and wonderful because of course they were. It was just that Magnus couldn’t shake his romanticized view of his plan. He never remembered how rehearsals actually were.

 

_ Join us _

 

Everyone was always exhausted outside of rehearsals. Usually they’d go to the bar and have some drinks and talk and have fun afterwards, and they were able to despite their exhaustion, because Taako supplied the energy. But now Taako was the most exhausted of them all.

 

_ Precious who? _

_ Precious little parasite who set its sights on you _

 

So instead of going to the bar to hang out, people started to go straight home after rehearsal (except Ren, who worked right after, poor thing), Magnus included. 

 

Magnus went home, where there was no one.

 

_ Dream come true _

 

He usually didn’t mind, since he spent so much time out and about with his friends or with his co-workers. But with everyone he socialized with tiring themselves out on the same project, he had to spend a lot more time at home. In his big, two-bedroom house, Magnus started to feel very small.

 

_ Welcome to club knocked up. _


	6. Pomatter Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAND MEMBERS: DO NOT REPORT TO ME OR CAREY FOR YOUR PRACTICE SCHEDULES. ANY AND ALL BAND ISSUES FALL UNDER JOHANN'S AUTHORITY.
> 
> -K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Kravitz gets a job.

**POMATTER PIE**

The Johann Band

 

 

 

It was really quite amazing how few job options there were in the town Kravitz had moved to. He found a day job scanning groceries, which was fine, but he needed something else to keep him going, both mentally and financially. He hadn’t been looking for anything earth-shattering, just somewhere to sit and bang keys for tips. He had thought maybe a hotel would hire him to play in the lobby or something. But no.

 

Eventually, he had found the theatre.

 

He was a rather experienced pianist, and when he showed up and started to show off for the glum-looking violinist in hopes of joining the band, said violinist had let him play for a little while, which was usually a good sign. Kravitz had high hopes. Until the casting director pulled him away.

 

Somehow, just from watching him play piano, she had decided that he was perfect for one of the roles and that he should audition. Kravitz, too non confrontational and paranoid about losing his chance at a job to say no, did as she told him. As it turned out, the role in question was the lead’s love interest, and a pretty pivotal character. 

 

This would be interesting.

 

Still mostly going along with whatever people were telling him to do, Kravitz showed up (only a little bit late) to rehearsal. He passed by the glum looking violinist and the new pianist, who was okay, but Kravitz noted that he would have been better. He finally got to the casting director, who introduced him to the cast and crew. 

 

Most importantly, she introduced him to Taako.

 


	7. When He Sees Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU KNOW ALCOHOL CAN MAKE YOU SING BADLY? PLEASE DRINK RESPONSIBLY. 
> 
> -K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ren makes a plan.

**WHEN HE SEES ME**

  
Ren, Taako, Merle, Ensemble

 

 

_I stick with real things_   
_Usually facts and figures_

 

Ren was finding herself distracted.

She was usually pretty focused. She was chatty, sure, but that wasn't a problem for her--she worked at a bar, after all. Chatting was part of the job. Chatting wasn't her issue. If anything, she was less chatty than usual.

 

_Guess what?_   
_I don't like guessing games_

 

She was finding herself distracted. Most nights after rehearsal she'd go back to work, back to a boatload of people ready to vent or kill time with her. She was usually an attentive listener. It was her favorite part of the job, listening to people talk about themselves and hearing their stories. Lately, though, she was really only interested in one person's story.

 

_How am I 'sposed to operate if I'm just tossed around by fate?_

 

Cassidy was lively, and funny, and a great storyteller. She had a seemingly never ending supply of stories (each of which she had named, which made Ren feel like she was going to explode) that she would tell with no shortage of drama and hand gestures. With every word, Ren was getting pulled in deeper and deeper.

 

_With a stranger who might talk too fast  
Or ask me questions about myself before I've decided that he can ask me questions about myself_

 

It was a good thing that Cassidy loved telling stories, because Ren was usually speechless around her.

Ren's default mode was definitely on the flirty side. It's just how she was; it wasn't intentional, just a result of her confidence and personality. But with Cassidy, it was like she forgot how to think. She chalked any and all contributions to their talks as sheer force of habit--she'd be useless if she wasn't so used to having to carry out conversations to their end.

 

_What scares me the most_

 

Acting with her was, on the other hand, really easy. Playing opposite her in the show's big romance should have just about dissolved Ren, but for whatever reason, she didn't feel as nervous when they were actually rehearsing. She guessed it could be that there was something concrete for her to do, so she didn't have to actually think of anything to say. They had songs to sing, and dances to dance, and it was all in the script.

 

_What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?_

 

But when they were talking--really talking, one on one--she kept coming up empty. Ren knew how to handle social situations, but they were always so low stakes. With Cassidy it felt like so much was on the line. She was catching herself feeling embarrassed or nervous whenever she shared anything personal, which was not normal for her.

 

_What if I give myself away to only get it given back?_

 

This had never been a problem for her before. Usually if she liked someone, she was okay just asking them out and seeing what happened. Here, though, the circumstances were a little different--if it turned out Cassidy wasn't interested, not only would they still have to work together for months, but they would have to literally get married, repeatedly, until the play was over.

 

_I couldn't live with that_

 

Cassidy SEEMED interested, but the consequences if things went south were a bit much. Besides, Cassidy was playing a role, and that role, in its entirety, was to be in love with Ren. Or, Ren's character, anyway. So she could easily be mistaking actual interest with just dedication to the role, or even just general friendliness. She had only ever spoken to Cassidy at the theatre. Most of the folks who worked there would stop by the bar pretty often, but she had never seen Cassidy there. She would have remembered if she had.

 

_You cannot be too careful when it comes to sharing your life_

 

Well, there was the solution to her problem, then! If she could get Cassidy out to the bar, she could get some one on one with her in a place where she was more in her element. Plus, no risk of confusing Cassidy with Ogie.

 

_He could be less than kind_

_Or even worse_

 

Now that she actually had a plan, she was a little less nervous. Now she just had to do it. They were just about to come back from their break, she could ask then.

 

_He could be very nice, have lovely eyes_

 

She saw Cassidy coming back from outside, braiding her hair into two thick pigtails as she walked and chatted idly with Magnus.

"I dunno Mag, I think we could work some pyrotechnics in if we tried real hard."

"How, though? When?"

"Maybe in on of the pies or somethin'! Shove it in Joe's face and BOOM! You agree with me, don't ya, Ren?" She glanced over at Ren, who was already laughing from the small snippet of conversation she heard.

 

_And make me laugh_

 

"Definitely. It'd really add extra pizzazz to the whole thing."

Magnus faked betrayal. "To think I thought I could count on my good friend Ren, who instead cast me aside for someone she's hardly known a week!"

Cassidy grinned wide, and Ren could feel her face getting hot.

 

_Come out of hiding_

 

She managed to respond within a normal amount of time, despite herself, "it's not about loyalties, Magnus, it's about what's best for the show."

"You're outvoted, Magnus," Cassidy said with a shrug as she crossed the room towards Ren, "better get moving if ya want to get those firecrackers before the stores close."

"Oh, for sure. Dawn kinda seems like the last character that would agree to exploding pies, though, now that I think of it," Magnus shot a look over at Ren.

"Nah, she's a nerd, but she knows what's up," Cassidy threw an arm around Ren's shoulder, sending Ren's heart into overdrive as she laughed off the conversation.

 

_What do I do with that?_

 

Almost immediately, she was saved by the director walking in and shooing Magnus away, starting rehearsal back up. They were blocking out the scene right after Never Ever Getting Rid of Me, so there was no singing or dancing. Which was probably for the best, because Ren was so preoccupied thinking about how she was going to get Cassidy out to the bar, she didn't think she'd dance so well.

 

_What if he opens up a door and I can't close it?_

 

Rehearsal went by quickly, and the whole time Ren was in panic mode.

 

_What happens then?_

 

She was unreasonably nervous for a person who wasn't even asking somebody out on a date. She just wanted to talk to her away from the theatre. Away from where their jobs were to act in love.

 

_My heart is set in motion_

 

They were packing up to leave already, so she had to do this quickly.

 

_I'm not prepared for that_

 

"Hey Cassidy?"

"Hm?" She turned around to face Ren, stopping packing entirely to give her full attention. Cute.

"I've never seen you down at the Davey Lamp, why's that?"

Cassidy tilted her head to the side, thinking, "well, I guess since I'm usually hanging out backstage, I don't socialize much with the acting folks, so they never invite me."

"What about Magnus?"

"Ah, yeah, Magnus has invited me a couple times. He's real sweet. But I know what he's like, he'll invite you somewhere and then spend the whole time talking to Taako and Merle. Everybody else knows each other too well, so I figure I'd end up talking to the wall!" She started packing again, turning away from Ren.

"Oh." What was she doing? She somehow managed to taunt the person she was asking out about her lack of friends. "Well, lately, nobody much has been in there at all, except Magnus sometimes. And I'll be there to talk to, if you ever wanna drop by." Ren held her breath. This was going poorly.

What was going poorly? This wasn't a date. She had no reason to be nervous.

 

_I'm scared of breaking open_

 

"That's right, you work there, don't you?" Cassidy finished getting her things together and got up to talk to Ren. "how long has that been going on?"

"Oh, a long time! I've been the manager for a little over two years, but I've been working there much longer."

"Really? Wow, I shoulda gone earlier! Well I definitely wanna go now! Are you working tonight?"

Suddenly, this was going much better.

 

_Someone to talk to_

_Who likes the way I am_

 

"I don't actually have a shift today, so how about Tuesday?" Tuesday they'd go to the bar, and then at the bar, she'd ask her on a REAL date, if things went well. "Does that work for you?"

 

_Someone who when he sees me_

 

"It's a date!"

 

_Wants to again._

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self indulgent and I hope you've enjoyed. I've enjoyed making it. 
> 
> Say hi to me! I'm @insertshowtune on twitter, and I love you. Talk to me about your musical aus. And tell me if I messed up with tagging or something, I don't know how to use this website.
> 
> P.S. I've decided that the Cassidy/Ren ship name is "poppin' bottles". Just, fyi.


End file.
